The Life and Times of James Potter
by An-Jelly-Ca
Summary: Twenty-five facts about James Potter. R&R! Complete!


**A/N Yeah, so ideas for this story just sort of came to be last night while I was trying to go to bed, and thus this fic-ish type thing was born. You can expect one for each of the Marauders, Sirius will probably be next.**

**Thanks in advance to all my reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**25 Facts You Never knew about James Potter:**

1. He was always kind of in awe of Severus Snape, he always seemed so unaffected by everything, which is why James made it is his goal to shatter his calm demeanor.

2. He didn't believe in changing his mind, once he decided on something it was a done deal. This is why he pursued Lily from first year onward relentlessly despite all attempts at dissuasion on her part (which is a nice way of saying that Lily hexed him on a semi-regular basis and told him to take a long walk off a short pier.)

3. He never liked pumpkin juice.

4. His last thought before Voldemort killed him was why on earth would he trust a _rat_, renowned for being traitorous, over a _dog_, known for its undying loyalty?

5. When he and Lily finally start going out she's the one who asks him out.

6. He met Sirius at a ministry banquet when they were five years old, Sirius pulled a spectacular prank on him and the two took an instant dislike to each other.

7. It wasn't until James saw Sirius fall down at the next Ministry function, scrape his knees, and start crying only to have his mother tell him that such behavior was unbecoming to a Black that James became friends with Sirius. Even at five he recognized someone in dire need of acceptance.

8. James' parents enrolled him in comportment lessens from the age of three until the age of eight when his tutor declared him a lost cause and possibly the most insufferable child he had ever met.

9. His biggest fear until he got to Hogwarts was that he would end up in Slytherin like the rest of his mom's family.

10. James had a saving people thing for lack of a better term-which is why his best friends consisted of neglected-Sirius, excluded-Remus, and tag-a-long-Peter. He doesn't think he could've picked better friends.

11. His favorite color is emerald green (one guess as to why.)

12. When he was seventeen he and Sirius got fake muggle i.d.'s headed to a pub in muggle England got totally smashed, woke up the next day in central park surrounded by ducks and with a some girl's phone number. Not that he knew how to work a telephone.

13 He had a deep-seated fear of squirrels.

14. He originally tried out for the seeker position on the Gryffindor house team, but by virtue of paperwork errors (or as Sirius theorized a drunk Quidditch captain he got a chaser position.)

15. He always secretly wanted a brother-and then he got three.

16. When he and Lily went into hiding with Harry he never actually expected to _die_.

17. He snuck into the girls dormitories once by flying his broomstick up the stairs, he and Lily were dating by this time and he wanted to give her some flowers, however Marlene McKinnon-little 5'2 Marlene- threatened him in such a terrifying and emasculating way that he never dared do it again.

18. He and Sirius had a competition over who could get the most detentions (Remus told them they had the maturity level of a five year old boy with severe ADHD whatever that meant). They got so many that they each have their own classroom filled with cards baring descriptions of the incidents which earned their detentions.

19. He always wanted to have at least three kids so each of his best friends could be a godfather to one.

20. He never understood why Dumbledore made him head boy.

21. He's never been able to be happy if his friend's weren't, which is why he locked Sirius and Marlene in an empty classroom together for six hours right before seventh year ended.

22. He was lucky that Sirius and Marlene had massive crushes on each other; otherwise they probably would have killed him. As it was they teamed up and pulled a prank on him so devious that it is only referred to as the Incident of '76

23. It was his idea to make the map insult anyone who didn't know the password and tried to get it to reveal itself.

24. He always wished that his hair was more elegant like Sirius' until a certain redhead mentioned in passing back in first year that he should stop trying to make his hair lie flat because it looked fine the way it was, thus starting one of the greatest romances in history.

25. He's always wondered how Peter got into Gryffindor despite his Hufflepuff-esque personality.

**A/N Reviews, please!**

**Also, check out the stories co-authored by do I need a pen name and I under the name SiRiUsLyPiNkAnDgReEn, which feature the Marauders during their school years, and include Sirius and James in **_**Muggle Studies**_**.**

**Oh, and check out my newest one-shot "Sirius, his Spoinkle, and a Diabolical Plot.**

'**Kay Thanks!**


End file.
